


Глас эльфов

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Divine Divinity (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, портрет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Примечание: одежда вдохновлена костюмом эльфийского владыки Элредора из этой же игры
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Глас эльфов

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: одежда вдохновлена костюмом эльфийского владыки Элредора из этой же игры

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/3b/rd74A4Sq_o.jpg)


End file.
